Dos días antes de la boda
by Diannita Cullen
Summary: ¿que pasaría si bella se fuera de compras para la boda con alice y cuando llegan edward le propone algo que ha estado pensando...? buff no soy buena con los summary xd, debo aclarar que esto lo ha echo una amiga a partir de una idea que le di


DOS DÍAS ANTES DE LA BODA

DOS DÍAS ANTES DE LA BODA  
BELLA POV:

Faltaban unos días para la boda y yo (junto con Alice) fui a recoger el precioso vestido blanco palabra de honor, largo hasta el suelo, con diamantes incrustados en la parte delantera y un precioso lazo por detrás.

Ya en el garaje cuando me iba a subir al coche, la voz de ángel de Edward dijo mientras me cogía por la cintura y me apretaba con sus brazos de mármol:

-¿podría ir yo tambien?me muero por verte con ese flamante vestido.  
-lo siento pero me parece que vas a tener que esperar al día de la boda, ya sabes lo que se dice sobre ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda…trae mala suerte.  
-no te puede traer más mala suerte de la que ya tienes, cariño.-dijo mientras esbozaba una de sus preciosas sonsrisas picarescas que a mi me vuelven tan loca.  
-no, no y nooo. Quiero que sea una sorpresa ¿estamos?  
-esta bien…pero recuerda "El que espera desespera"  
-no creo que te desesperes por unos pocos días Edgard.  
-ay…esta bien.

Y después de decir eso sujeto mi rostro con sus frías manos y me besó apasionadamente. Siempre me gustaba que lo hiciera, aunque durara tan poco, ¡malditos límites anti-apetito-vampiresco!

Alice ya estaba en el asiento del conductor de su porsche amarillo antes de que yo entrara. Entré, abrí la ventanilla, ya que aunque estuviera nubladohacía bastante calor.

Edward me gritaba desde la puerta del garaje:

-ten cuidado con la tapicería del coche, nunca has visto a Alice enfadada, y créeme no agrada a nadie.

Alice dijo:  
-haz caso Bella, tiene muchísima razón.

Al llegar a la tienda de vestidos ya nos esperaban, Alice (como no) había avisado de que llegaríamos a esa hora. Era una tienda preciosa, la puerta de entrada era de creistal, y tenía una sala de espera con una mesa de café de cristal con un mantel bordado de color blanco donde se encontraban varias revistas del corazón, había dos modernos sofás de cuero blanco, y las paredes y la moqueta blancas también, era como una nube. Al pasar a una gran sala había un montón de perchas con unos vestidos de novia y dama de honor preciosos, había dos grandes probadores con espejos inmensos, unos sillones enormes aún más bonitos que los de la sala de espera y una alfombra blanca de por lo menos 4 metros de diámetro, todo eso me parecía demasiado lujoso para mi, pero para Alice no era nada nuevo. Alice era una experta en organizar bodas.

Una mujer, la jefa de la tienda, pelirroja con el pelo corto y un moderno flequillo me entregó el vestido y me dijo que me lo probara antes de llevármelo por si había que hacer retoques. Pero no hizo falta, me lo probé y salí del probador, era la 1ª vez que veía a Alice mirarme con la boca abierta:

-Bella estás guapísima  
-¡exageras!  
-no, lo digo en serio.

Me miré en un gran espejo de la pared, era cierto, ese vestido me sentaba realmente bien, me sentía como si fuera una si fuera una niña pequeña cuando recibe un traje de princesa y una tiara.

Quedaban dos días para la boda, y yo m fui con Alice a Port Angels a observar como iban los avances del banquete de bodas, iba a ser en un hotel que a ella le gustaba mucho, muy bonito, pero también muy caro. El banquete iba a celebrarse en un verde prado exterior, ya estaban las mesas y las sillas puestas en el medio del prado había una fuente hermosa, y todo estaba lleno de flores olorosas y bonitas. Era la boda que cualquier chica hubiera deseado jamás, pero lo que a mi más me importaba era el maravilloso vampiro con quién yo me iba a casar. De repente Alice tuvo una visión:

-¿Qué has visto?  
-no, no, nada importante.-dijo con disimulo.  
-y…nada importante es…  
-que Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme y yo nos vamos esta noche alcine.-espetó Alice.  
-¡oh! Estupendo, podríamos ir Edward y yo también.  
-¡NO!...queiero decir…a Edward no le gustan nada el tipo de película que vamos a ver.  
-ah… pues supongo que nos quedaremos en casa solo él y yo.  
-así es…

Llegué a las 17:00 PM a casa de los Cullen, Edward me abrió y me recibió con un beso, me di cuenta de que solo estábamos nosotros dos e inquirí:

-Al parecer se han ido al cine, vaya, que pronto.  
-sí tenían cosas que hacer antes de que la película empezara.  
-ah…

Un silencio reinó durante unos segundos. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

EDWARD POV:

Ya no podía aguantar más ese silencio así que lo rompí:

-dime Bella ¿Cómo está el chu… Jacob?-me pareció que no le debí preguntar eso.  
-está bien…!OYE!...¿desde cuando se preocupa el señorito por jake?

No podía aguantar más tenía que decírselo ya.

-Bella… tengo algo que decirte.-le dije mientras la abrazaba balanceándome.  
-Dime.  
-verás hace un tiempote lo pensé y… pues ahora que estamos solos…ya sabes…  
-por favor Edward ya sabes que hasta que no nos casemos no habrá sexo.  
-por favor Bella ardo en deseos…-le supliqué mientras la besaba apasionadamente.  
-está bien…-me dijo sonriendo entre beso y beso.

Subimos a mi cuarto besándonos y dejándonos la ropa por el camino, estaba claro, ambos lo deseábamos. Al llegar a la habitación los dos estábamos completamente desnudos. Fue en ese momento en cuanto pasé de pensar como un vampiro a pensar como un hombre.  
Bella se echó en la cama y se escondió bajo las sábanas, era una especie de juego del escondite pero para mayores de 18.  
Me metí debajo de las sábanas con ella y empecé a sobrepasar todos los límites que yo mismo nos había impuesto, besé todo su cuerpo sin olvidarme NINGUNA zona. Hasta que ya lo había hecho, había echo lo que nunca antes en mi siglo de existencia.  
Había echo el amor con alguien, tanto Bella como yo estábamos rebosantes de placer. Cuando nos dimos cuenta eran ya las 22:00 PM por lo que sin darnos cuenta, ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que Bella había llegado, pero ya se sabe eso que dicen "el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes"

EDWARD POV (CONTINUACIÓN)

De repente oímos una voz gritar:

-¿BELLA? ¿EDWARD?  
-ya bajamos-contesté.

Como nos habíamos dejado la ropa esparcida por el suelo del piso inferior y als escaleras, le di a Bella una camisa y uno de mis boxers y yo me vestí igual para no andarnos con prisas.  
Al bajar las escaleras Emmet me dijo

-vaya, "hermanito" parece que esta tarde lo habéis pasado realmente bien.

Miré a Bella estaba igual de roja que un pimiento, recogimos sus ropas y la llevé a mi cuarto para que se vistiera. Nos despedimos con un beso que duró bastante y se fue. En conclusión:

Bella y Edawrd (pensamiento de los dos):

"Esa tarde fue la mejor de TODA mi vida/existencia"

FIN


End file.
